


all ears

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: they're not quite a secret [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone knows about Shiro and Keith, and are just waiting for one of them to slip.</p><p>(Also, screw you helmets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all ears

**Author's Note:**

> another plot bunny that just needed to be written  
> also, my babies need some fluff

The flight simulation ended smoothly and with little to no injury – the most damage inflicted was on Lance’s ego whenever Keith outsped him, or when he himself got entangled in massive tree vines trying to impress a rather bored Allura with his evasive skills.

More or less, it was a good day, and the paladins started to make their way back to the Castle of Lions. Carefree chitchat flowed through the intercom in their respective helmets as they all flew home.

“That was a very good maneuver there, Keith. I’m impressed,” Shiro’s voice sounded full of happiness and pride, and Keith blessed the heavens he was inside his own lion where no one could see the deep shade of red tinting his hot cheeks.

“Big deal,” Lance’s sarcastic tone cut through the haze of Keith’s momentary embarrassment. “I could do whatever he does better, even with _my eyes closed_.”

“You could mess anything up even with your eyes closed,” Keith responded, and ignoring an annoyed Lance’s angry retorts, he said, “Thanks, Shiro; that means a lot.”

“I really am proud of you, Keith. You’ve come a long way.”

Then Shiro just pretty much casually dropped the B-word.

“I’ll see you in the castle, baby.”

Before Keith could process this, a deafening roar of multiple voices – either talking really loud or howling or both – filled his helmet, startling him and making his head hurt.

“I KNEW IT!” Hunk’s voice was particularly loud in his ear. “Yo, Princess! You promised—”

“Urgh, yes,” came Allura’s done-with-your-yelling voice. “Two more servings of our Altean Specialty for you, _for two whole weeks_.”

“Quiznak!” Lance seemed even more annoyed. “Why couldn’t it have been stupid Keith??”

“Excuse me?” Ketih huffed into his speaker; the word ‘stupid’ getting attached to his name brought him back to full attention.

“We placed a bet on who between you would slip about your relationship first,” Pidge said. Based on the cheeriness in her voice, she probably won as well. “Most of us bet Keith would because he always acts on impulse.”

“Hey!” Keith looked at the lions he could see from his screen, evil-eyeing the other pilots. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Duh, it means you’re an idiot,” Lance said matter-of-factly.

“Now, Lance, that wasn’t very nice. Use your words,” said Shiro’s calm and soothing voice.

“Fine,” the Blue Paladin huffed. “I meant to say Shiro’s always the calm one. You’re not.”

“That still doesn’t make me feel better!”

“So?? When did it start? I want details!” The excitement in Allura’s voice made the two stop bickering.

“Just… recently,” Shiro said sheepishly. Over in the background, they could hear Hunk screaming some _‘aaawwwws’_ and something along the line of _‘I saw it happening a mile away’_.

“Wait,” Coran’s puzzled voice joined the waves. “So all this time you weren’t _already_ dating?”

Keith blushed so furiously that he wished Lance would say something incredibly stupid to get everyone off topic.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love my boy lance  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
